Skaia University
by xXLegit-monkeybarSXx
Summary: John comes to his new school, and new things start to happen as he meets new friends and goes on adventures! Humanstuck high school AU


"What do you think?"

"...It's huge!"

John stared up at the large, castle-esque building before him. A sign informed him that he was entering 'Skaia University,' which he knew was basically code for 'you fucked up and now you're in a school for delinquents.' Though the place sure looked fancy. Greeting him was his sister, Jade, who'd been sent here several years earlier.

"Don't worry, you learn your way around. Oh, it's gonna be so much fun with you here! I can't wait to show you around!" She bounced excitedly in place, a broad smile showing her slight buck teeth. It was beyond him why she was so happy, though she probably just missed seeing him.

"Well alright. Let's go inside then."

"Right, no use standing out here just looking at it, huh? Follow me!"

She ran ahead, going on about all her friends and the fun stuff they do... of course, that's what John figured. He tuned her out, nodding occasionally so it appeared he was listening. He was mainly focusing on the shining, silvery-gray fortress he was being steadily lead into. He'd heard very little about it, aside from the fact that troublemaking kids get sent there. But why make it so pretty? He was expecting a bleak, boring concrete building. Or at least a regular school building. This looked like luxury.

The inside was no less suprising. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all tiled in a chessboard pattern. Thick, golden columns lined one side of the hall, while similar purple ones lined the other. Various people wearing colorful outfits passed them, though none paid them any attention. Towering stained glass windows let streams of sky blue light in.

"...while you're in Prospit with me! Normally we have to wear uniforms with our respective colors, but since it's the weekend..."

"...John are you even listening?"

"Of course! You were talking about... hey, where's the bedrooms?"

She sighed heavily. "Prospit's this way. We can get you settled in."

Taking a right turn down another long hallway, and climbing up several flights of stairs, they ended up in a brilliant golden room. The area broke into two seperate rooms, which Jade pointed out were seperate boys' and girls' bedrooms. With that Jade left to let John unpack his things, and he was left alone. Save for the sleeping figure in one of the beds, but John just ignored him.

He picked a bed that seemed untaken, and tossed his things on top.

"Who the shit are you?" An irritated voice broke out of the silence.

"Oh. you must be that new guy Jade's been raving about all goddamn week. In that case, welcome to dumbass academy, enjoy your stay!"

Standing in the doorway was a boy about John's age. He was wearing a black sweater with a gray symbol that looked suspiciously like a 69, and dark gray jeans several sizes too big for him. The dark clothing contrasted heavily with his pale skin and almost white hair. His red-pink eyes were fixed on John, watching him with disdain.

"Jeez. What's your problem?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot new students were to be treated with *utmost respect*! Good morrow, kind sir! Do you require anything? A snack? Some water? Perhaps a footrub!"

"Heh. I'm John. What's your name, smart guy?"

Before the albino could speak again, a sleepy voice from the back of the room spoke.

"...He's Karkat."

"Gamzee? Jesus, it's like four in the afternoon and you're STILL sleeping?"

"You know it, Kar-bro. A bro can't just get all outta bed when he still needs his motherfucking shut-eye, you know?"

"Ugh... I guess I'm not really that suprised."

The figure - Gamzee - started lifting himself out of bed. His dark brown hair was about as messy as physically possible, and his face was covered in poorly applied white and black clown makeup. He had black and gray clothes like Karkat, but he was wearing bright yellow pajamas with a cresent moon on them. He was tall, and extremely skinny. Surrounding his bed were discarded bottles of soda and clown horns. His eyes were still half-closed, and they looked sleepy and bloodshot.

He made it about three steps before falling on the floor falling asleep again.

"Gamzee... eh, whatever. Sleep forever, for all I care."

"Riiiight... Well, nice to meet you Karkat, I guess."

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way, John." And with that, the crabby kid was gone.

"...anyway, this is Rose, and that's Dave. Dave and Rose, John."

"Nice to meet you."

"'Sup."

Jade had introduced him to her closest friends but... "What about all the kids in black clothes?"

"Oh, those are just the trolls. We talk sometimes, I guess. But some of them are real jerks!" She shot a look at Karkat, who glared back in response.

"They can be tolerable if you give them the chance," remarked Rose.

"Why do you call them trolls?"

"Trolls are some alien species from some wierd anime or something. Those twelve decided they wanted to impersonate them, I guess. All they're missing is the gray skin and horns... pretty fucking lame if you ask me."

"What about all the other kids?"

"Oh, those are just background characters. They don't really matter to the story. They just fill space." Jade rolled her eyes. "It'd be pretty lame if this whole building only had like, sixteen students, right?"

"Heh, yeah. Sooo... What're all the troll's names?"

Rose glanced up. "It'd take quite a bit to properly introduce them all to you. You'll probably meet them all as we progress through the storyline."

"Yeah," added Dave, "you wanna try memorizing all their names and appearances at once? This is only chapter one, calm down."

They did have a point. Remember how long it took us all to memorize them all in the comic? Hoo boy!

But that's the actual comic, this is a high-school humanstuck AU fanfic.

Yeah sorry back to the story.

"This is a school, right? Where are all the teachers and classrooms?"

Jade shrugged. "Since that new guy took over, not much has happened here."

"Yeah, we just kinda do what the shit we want and nobody cares."

"Though we still have to wear uniforms and sit in a classroom-esque setting for several hours a day."

...Was John hearing this right? "What kind've school doesn't even have any real classes? That's stupid!"

"Why're you complaining? It's like teenage heaven up in here."

A loud, static noise rose above the chattering children, getting everyone's attention before a deep, gravelly voice spoke up.

"Alright you damn kids, you know the drill. Go back to your rooms or whatever, I need this place for more important things. Anyone not where they should be'll probably get injured or killed. Point is I can't be responsible for what happens to you."

Without a second thought, everyone got up and steadily left the room.

"You should probably go upstairs like all the other Prospit kids," Dave said on his way out.

"This Jack Noir guy doesn't joke around."

~~~END OF ACT 1~~~


End file.
